Under her spell
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: It was a hot summer evening, when Christian Grey waited impatiently for someone. She had been asking him to do this for quite some time now. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she was determined to do it. ( This is a 2-shot)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, you all.

Just an excuse for me to write some smutty smut, and also attempting to update my other stories. ;)

 _ **This is set in an Alternate universe.**_ **(A/U)**

The song: We are young – by 3oh!3

* * *

 **PART 1**

 **Wanna see?**

 **...**

* * *

It was a hot summer evening, when Christian Grey waited impatiently for someone. She had been asking him to do this for quite some time now. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she was determined. She was a grown woman…

24… a wonderful age to be.

When she was a teenager, she longed for one. However she had other priorities at the time. And her best friend would've bitten her head off, if she got one.

That she was certain of.

So, she let that idea go for 8 years… until now that is.

Christian let out a breathy sigh and made a phone call." I'm waiting for you." He said lovingly, his eyes twinkling like stars. God, he cared so much about her.

And just as he hung up the phone, a very sweet and addictive scent invaded his nostrils. His eyes involuntarily closed, while a small smile graced his handsome face. She had arrived!

"Christian..." she whispered, while looking straight at him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
He stared at the young woman before him, knocked out by the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red top, red high boots and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

She smiled and asked." What are you staring at?"

He was taken out of his heavenly thoughts and instantly got up from the bench.

"Huh? I uhumm… I am just admiring the amazing view…" he said and smiled, his eyes boring into hers.

She chuckled and nervously ran a hand through her shiny locks. Christian closed the gap between them and cupped her cheek gently.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. I'm going to get you through this. It'll be okay." He promised and traced her red lips with his thumb.

"You won't panic and run away, when it gets ugly?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

He chuckled." I will always be there for you. No matter what, as long as I'm able to. Promise." Christian said and gazed into her gorgeous eyes.

She was convinced and said." OK, let's go inside then. Let's do this. Let's get it over with."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, and interlaced their fingers, making a current go through her whole body from her fingers to her head and her toes.

Christian then walked with her into the building, while his heart pounded against his chest, as if it wanted to leap out of it.

.

.

.

 **… 14 days later …**

 **.**

Christian was in the living room sitting on his very comfortable couch, his thoughts drifting off to her. It had been 14 days since he saw her last.

Fourteen days ago he had gone on a business trip to Europe. The meeting did not go as smoothly as he thought it would be, but fortunately Christian and his biggest European client reached an agreement for the new contract.

And now he was back home, waiting for her.

Gosh, he really missed her… Christian seriously, utterly and desperately missed the blue-eyed beauty. Just the thought of her sparkling eyes and that soft mouth of hers made his tummy twist in a very delicious way.

God, he had it bad…

During sex, she sometimes whispered naughty words in his ears in one of the many foreign languages that she had learned, while studying abroad, making Christian feel as if his whole God damned body was set ablaze, the feeling almost too overwhelming.

He just returned from Europe two hours ago, impatiently waiting for that gorgeous creature. Christian had never felt this way about anyone in his life… she was utterly magical in his opinion.

She had called him two nights before though and told him that she missed him a lot. And told him that she desperately craved for his hands on her whole body.

"You can expect me at your place as soon as I get off of work. I have to show you ' _the thing'_. R'member?" She whispered into the phone, saying it in Italian, making him instantly fucking hard.

Fuck! She'll be the death of me…

Christian all of a sudden felt so hot! He got up from the couch and poured a drink for himself.

"Am I under some kind of spell?" he muttered under his breath, wondering why he felt so strongly about her.

There's just something about her… just something that makes his heart melt, whenever he interacted with her.

"So fucking gorgeous." He said aloud, and drank from his glass.

'I can't for the life of me understand why I'm acting like a love-struck teenager, impatiently waiting for her.' he thought, and sighed deeply.

Before he met her, women waited for him! And not the other way around.

God... instead of waiting, Christian desperately wanted to do other things... he wanted to get up, storm towards her place so badly, grab her roughly and devour her beautiful mouth. God, that mouth of hers… so fucking incredible.

But luckily, he was able to keep his self-control. No… he couldn't do that. He had to wait for her… she must come to him and not the other way around. Whenever _she_ was ready.

That was the deal between Christian and her...

After finishing his drink, Christian walked back over to the couch. And just as he was about to watch T.V., he heard a soft knock on the door.

His eyes instantly fluttered shut, and imagined how beautiful she would look like. He focused on her right now… Only her.

After a few moments, Christian opened his eyes and there she was standing in the doorway looking absolutely stunning. WOW.

"Hi." She said and walked into the living room.

"Hi." He replied, while boring his eyes into hers.

As he followed her actions, his heart started to flutter in his chest again. Christian hadn't seen her for 14 fucking long days. He couldn't help the feeling he got whenever she was near. As he tried to think normal thoughts, Christian's mind went straight to the gutter instead. His mind brought him to dirty places... Very dirty and oh so filthy places.

He then let out a deep sigh, close to a moan. Or more of a growl?

Christian closed his eyes again and imagined what he was going to do with her. He thought about grabbing her and letting her sit on his lap… on this couch. Wouldn't it be so hot, if she'd straddle him, while she ground down on him… on his hardness?

That thought made Christian harder than he already was… fuck.

He was brought back to reality, when she cleared her throat.

"How are you? How was your trip?"

He smiled and said." Boring without you."

As she walked closer to him, Christian kept observing her. At one point she had a wicked smile on her gorgeous face. She was wearing a black evening dress and a pair of black high heels, and her shiny locks were held up with a hairpin.

The dress clung to her body like a second skin… OMG.

"Christian, are you imagining things about me again?" she asked nonchalantly, and stopped in the middle of the living room.

Her gaze on him was driving Christian totally crazy at this point. His jeans were getting uncomfortable to say the least. Fuck!

"I have been waiting 14 long days for you." He replied, acting all hurt.

She saw right through him and closed the gap between them, her hips swaying in a seducing manner, taking her time.

'Why are you taking your fucking time?' he almost asked.

But luckily he held himself back. She didn't like it whenever he got impatient. She loved torturing him and to be honest, Christian fucking loved it too…

When she finally stood right in front of him, she grabbed Christian's hand and brought a finger to her red, plump lips. As she sucked on his finger, her eyes closed shut and a loud moan escaped her lips, making Christian groan softly, his eyes plastered on that precious mouth of hers.

The sight of her at that very moment, made his cock twitch, making him gasp for air. She was so wicked and sweet and… she was just driving him completely mad!

Christian wanted… oh God, he definitely wanted to take her then and there, but he managed to control himself. He was strong and could easily pick her up…

"Are you alright?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

He nodded." I am now" was what Christian replied, and added." You mean so much to me."

Why was it so hard to tell her that he was in love with her?

"Well that's good."

Christian then got up from the couch and looked down at her, his gray eyes turning dark, filled with hunger and desire.

"God, Christian… I've been thinking about you the whole time since you left for your business trip. Even at work, when I was talking to clients , you were the one thing on my mind… " She confessed, her voice low, filled with want and need for him.

For the first time in his life, Christian was speechless, the adrenaline coursing through his whole body.

She then cupped his left cheek, setting his skin on fire." God, I ached to see you, baby." She continued, and bit her lower lip.

Christian watched how she looked at him with loving and lustful eyes." So… you missed me, did you?" he finally was able to say, while tugging her towards him.

She gasped softly, when their bodies collided in the sweetest way. "Uhuh." She replied." Very much… And to be honest I've been dying to show you the result."

Christian's heart had kicked up two notches, his breathing becoming shallow, his chest heaving at just the thought of her beautiful naked body...

A wide smile graced her beautiful face, as she saw the change in his eyes.

"Wanna see?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing.

Christian nodded, and watched her every move.

"Sit on the couch." She demanded.

Christian obeyed and watched her like a hawk. She took two steps back and pulled down the zipper of her dress… slowly… tortuously…

As he watched her fingers move along her dress, Christian inhaled her scent… she was so fucking close. She was turned on too, her cheeks all flushed and her hand trembling slightly from excitement.

Christian bet a 1000 bucks that her panties must be damp at this point. Hmmmmm… he licked his lips at the thought.

Her dress pooled at her feet at a certain point and she stepped out of it. She was now only in her underwear… a pink silk set… Fuck, fuck. Fuck!

So hot.

"Ana, you're so beautiful." Christian said, as he admired and worshiped her body.

She smiled and raised her eye brow." I'm here to show you my tattoo. And not let you gawk at me, OK?" she scolded, a wicked look on her face.

Christian swallowed hard and nodded." Okay… s-sorry… let's see it then." He managed to say.

As she turned around, he saw her tat. He smiled and thought that it looked so hot and cute on her.

"It's beautiful." Christian pointed out, his eyes still admiring her tattoo and the rest of her amazing body.

"Thank you for bringing me to the tattoo parlor, Christian. I don't think I would've gotten through it alone. Thanks for being there for me, holding my hand." she whispered, while looking back at him.

Christian cleared his throat and nodded." The pleasure was all mine, sweetie." He replied, his voice deeper than usual.

He was so fucking turned on right now and had trouble controlling himself. Christian's eyes fluttered shut, when she bit her bottom lip again.

"Wanna touch it? See if it's healed properly?" she asked.

Christian swallowed again and nodded." Okay?"

She looked so fucking hot with those heels and only her underwear. Was she trying to kill him?

As he touched the tattoo, Christian noticed how she shivered under his warm touch. The tattoo was on the small of her back… Christian felt her soft skin and couldn't take it anymore.

"It's healing well." He pointed out, his voice shaky.

She turned around and smiled. Ana's eyes then landed on his chest." Let me see yours." She whispered, but then her eyes landed somewhere else on his body...

Christian looked at her and saw her furrow her brows.

Oh God! She was looking at the bulge in his pants. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

But then Ana smirked naughtily. "Well, aren't you happy to see me." she said.

Christian shook his head and said." Ana, I don't know what c…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I don't mind, baby." She replied and licked her lips once more." Let me see your tattoo."

Christian pulled the T-shirt over his head, making her drool at his chest and toned stomach.

'So fucking hot...' were the words that swirled around her head at that moment.

He was just about to show her the tattoo, but Ana shook her head instead, her eyes pleading.

"No, never mind the tattoo. I've missed my boyfriend so much and I can't take it anymore. I want you, Christian. Now. Right now." Ana pleaded, and grabbed his face roughly with her small, delicate hands.

And before he could say or do anything, she swiftly sat on his lap and ground down on him.

Christian's eyes instantly fluttered shut and swore he saw stars behind his eyelids. He growled softly, as he felt Ana grab his right hand and placed it over her panties.

Oh God! She was so wet!

Now he truly believed that this gorgeous vixen was indeed trying to kill him…

* * *

 **Note: Can you guess what kind of tattoo C and A both got?**

 **Need or want part 2?**

 **Let me know.**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	2. My heart is yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters.**

* * *

 **PART 2**

 **My heart is yours**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Now he truly believed that this gorgeous vixen was indeed trying to kill him…_**

"Want me to go back to my apartment now, Christian?" Ana teased.

"No, baby…" he whined, his gray eyes pleading." Stay with m..." he began, but was cut off by Ana's plump lips.

He expected it and yet he was shocked to feel her lips on his. At first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he did. The feel of her damp panties on his fingers was making his head spin and her pink lips felt so damn good. While closing his eyes, he slowly began to move his lips. Christian's right hand was on the couch, and the other was on her tummy, but when she sweetly bit on his bottom lip he cupped her cheek with his left hand and the other disappeared in her gorgeous, soft locks.

Ana moaned loudly at Christian's touch, completely turning him on.

"Want. You. Now… baby" he breathed, and then sucked hard on her neck, making her beg for him to touch her.

"Touch me, Christian"

He responded by capturing her lips with his own, while squeezing her breast.

"Mhhhhuh" Ana moaned loudly.

Christian was so turned on, and felt how his heart pounded against his rib cage. Ana grabbed at him and began undoing his belt, her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes dark with desire.

"I want you naked, baby" she declared." Now"

That look on her face made him feel so fucking powerful, because it was for him, and only him… he knew that.

'Smug bastard'

Christian sat back and watched how she stood up and threw the belt behind her not caring where it ended up. She then kneeled in front of him, his eyes locked on hers, watching how she unbuttoned his jeans.

Christian thought that this was the best he felt in such a fucking long time. She was such a beautiful, sexy young woman, and she wanted him… only him!

What has he ever done to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?

He didn't have an answer to that question…

She was just about to unzip his jeans, when he stopped her by placing a hand over hers.

"Take off of your bra" he ordered, but she shook her head.

Instead of doing what he demanded, she straddled him once more and brought her lips to his left ear.

"Make me" she challenged, making Christian so fucking hard.

He couldn't resist her and grabbed her face with both hands. Their lips collided in a desperate passionate kiss, their breathing shallow.

Christian could never get enough of her kisses.

More. More. More, that was what he always wanted from Ana…

Her lips tasted so fucking good… God.

All of a sudden Christian felt Ana's small, delicate hand tugging hard on his hair." Ouch." He whispered, while his breath fanned over her sensitive skin.

In response, she turned her face and captured his lips with her own. In an instant his lips parted, so Ana plunged her warm tongue inside his waiting mouth. Christian felt how she dug her nails onto his back… It hurt a little, but when her tongue invaded his mouth, the pain evaporated into nothingness…

Ana was sitting on his lap, and all of a sudden she ground down on him, making the bulge in his pants harder than humanly possible.

"Oh, God. Anaaa." Christian moaned, and grabbed her by her ass, squeezing it roughly.

She gasped in response, her blue eyes fluttering shut." Christian, please…" she whined, and bit him hard on his shoulder.

She was here right now with him, a quivering mess atop of him and yet Christian had some reserves. How many nights did he lie in his own bed, fantasizing about Ana kissing him like this?! Too many nights was the answer to that question.

Fourteen fucking nights!

He had hopelessly fallen in love with her since a year and a half ago.

At first he just wanted to make sure that she was doing fine. But in time, he fell in love. Christian was always there for her and the other way around. They were friends, and that had grown into something more…

Ana was strong, a true beauty and he was a damaged man… one who deserved all the pain and agony that came his way. However, she didn't agree with him on that. She believed in him and had convinced Christian that he too deserved happiness.

Happiness Ana miraculously was willing to give him…

She had such a heart of gold. Ana was loyal, kind, brave and everything else good. God, he loved her so, so much. Some nights, Christian woke up in the middle of the night, terrified not to find her lying next to him. However, most of the time (when she wasn't working late nights), Ana was there… She was in his bed, sprawled out next to him, lying atop his chest.

So fucking gorgeous…

Christian had given up on anything good, but she had given him hope… it was just a flicker of it and yet it burned inside his heart, making him feel human again…

Knowing how much Ana cared for him and feeling this wonderful spark inside his heart, gave him hope and a reason to live.

'I love her' were the words that bounced inside his head right then, while he devoured her delicious lips.

But all of a sudden, Ana pulled away from him and brought her lips to his ear.

"I love you, Christian…" she whispered, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

That was it… Christian totally lost control and grabbed her face with both hands. She looked so beautiful. With her hair in a mess and her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was heaving and her breath shallow and ragged.

"Say that again, please?" Christian begged.

Ana looked him deep in the eyes and whispered." I love you, Christian Grey. I don't care about your past. All that matters to me is right now…"

He didn't imagine it! She did say those words.

"I love you too, Ana… So, so much." He replied, making her heart skip a beat.

After all that he had been through, she never in a million years would've thought that he'd confess his love to her. Christian had been through hell, when he joined the ARMY. He was just 21 then, and had endured horror and trauma during his deployment. All that he had seen and done was not something he wished upon his enemies.

And when he came back home, he suffered from PTSD like most of them.

Ana met him two years ago, when he was 36. So, what he had to do and what he saw during his missions, happened fifteen years ago. And yet he still had the nightmares. It took him a while to trust her with it, but miraculously he opened up to her about it.

Christian hated himself for what he had done during his deployment, and decided that he didn't deserve love and happiness.

However, Ana showed him every day that everyone deserved love, even if he thought differently. Yeah, she was determined and stubborn like that.

"My heart is yours, Ana… all yours" she heard him whisper, bringing her back to now.

Ana knew that there was no turning back now. It was impossible... She didn't think that he would take the initiative, so she decided to take charge. She loved him and wanted him. Now… RIGHT. NOW.

Ana locked her hands behind the back of his neck and was grinding on him once more. He shut his eyes tightly in response… he really couldn't help it. Feeling her warm core on him, made Christian lose it. She was totally driving him crazy!

Her lips and her tongue and her teeth and her warm body and her scent… it was all driving him to the brink of insanity.

And still, he was able to control himself. Christian was strong, and was absolutely terrified of hurting her by accident. It could get dangerous for her, if he didn't keep himself in check.

What if he got so excited and would hurt Ana? He could never forgive himself for such a thing! He had his eyes still closed and begged.

"Please, Ana… not so fast..."

She immediately understood him. This one time, she wanted to wake him up from a horrible nightmare. However, when he awoke he thought he was still in the war zone and grabbed Ana, holding her down…

"I don't want to hurt you again..." he said, his voice full of regret.

"We've been through this before… you will not hurt me again, OK?" She promised, and gave him a peck on the lips." You got this"

Christian then smiled, and cupped her face with his left hand." You mean everything to me." He pointed out." Everything…"

Ana kissed his lips once more in response. This time it was gentle and sweet. " Besides, I trust you. Completely. And to tell you the truth; if you don't give me what I want right now, I will surely explode." She confessed, and bit her bottom lip, while looking at him through her thick eyelashes.

Ana was already wet and could feel underneath her that Christian was turned on too. Oh, he definitely wanted her also.

Still, Christian sat there motionless, trying to calm himself down. So Ana decided to force him a bit. Oh, she had her naughty ways to convince him. She moved from his lap and got up from the couch. She then took a few steps back and turned around. Ana slowly brought her fingers to the left strap of her bra and tugged it downwards.

Christian's mouth fell open slightly, and he shifted on the couch, his tight pants getting so fucking uncomfortable.

She looked at him seductively, and bit her lip. Then she did the same with the right strap…

In her blue eyes, Christian saw things he never dared to hope for. He saw lust, want and desire, but more importantly he saw... love.

After all that he had done, Christian never dared to wish for something like this… like his Ana... He had built his company from scratch, and became successful after just six years. However, he punished himself by being a loner.

Well, that ended two years ago, when he met Ana.

She was his?! Really? He still could not believe it. Unbelievable but true…

" I want you now, Christian. Are you going to do something about it? Or are you afraid?" he heard her say in such a seductive manner.

Those words made Christian snap! Within seconds, he stood in front of her and grabbed her roughly by her waist. Something inside of him warned him; he had to calm down. But Christian couldn't control himself anymore. Ana gasped from the force of his hands on her waist, his fingers digging onto her delicate flesh, making her sigh contently. Oh, he was so going to give her what she desperately needed right now.

Their bodies were so close from one another. Christian's hands roamed from her waist to her cheeks and in one swift move, he let their lips collide. Ana gladly parted her lips, so he could devour her the way she wanted him to.

Their tongues were playing with each other, while her hands landed on the big scar on his left arm.

'So hot.' She thought.' So fucking hot…'

Christian looked absolutely fuckable with all those scars on his body. It pained her that he got hurt years ago, but he wore his scars proudly and that was something she found so fucking sexy…

While nibbling on his bottom lip, her fingers began their quest on his arm, tracing every inch of it. Moaning softly, while enjoying everything that Ana was doing to him, his right hand caressed her waist. He moved his hand and it ended up on her ass and squeezed it roughly. At this point she couldn't think clearly anymore. All Ana wanted now was to feel her legs around his waist. It was like he could read her mind. Because within seconds, Christian's left hand landed on her ass also, and with both hands he lifted her up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist.

Feeling Christian so close to her, drove her crazy, almost making her come then and there.

She was soaking through her panties.

"Christian… babyyyy" she whined, and held onto him and never wanted to let him go. Her heart was beating so fast, that it scared her. With her legs still around his waist, Christian began to move. He gently pushed her up against the wall, and said." You'll be the end of me…"

While digging her fingernails hard onto his shoulders, Ana smiled at his reaction. He was moaning from pain and pleasure. Christian slipped a finger inside of her, making his member throb and strain against his jeans. His length was so fucking hard to the point that it hurt tremendously.

Christian wanted her as much as she wanted him right now, but… suddenly he realized that he didn't want to do it like this: up against the wall in his mansion. Ana was the person he loved the most in this world and the most precious thing in his life. She deserved so much more than this.

Ana deserved to be treated like a princess, because in his eyes she was. With pain in his heart, Christian tore his lips away from her and gently helped her on her feet.

Ana stood there shocked, not understanding what she did wrong. She was shaking her head, because she didn't understand why Christian had stopped.

"Wait… what?" she managed to say, while looking up at him in disbelief.

He gently put the straps of her bra in its place, and gestured her to sit on the couch." Please, babe?"

Ana plopped herself down on his couch, and waited for him. When he was seated next to her, Ana looked dumbfounded and confused at him." Wha… what's wrong, babe?" she asked, her voice trembling heavily.

Disappointed, she looked up at him. Ana was hoping that he would answer her soon, because her tears were about to roll down her cheeks.

"Why did you stop? Don't you want me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Christian looked at her lovingly." There's no other woman that I want, but you. I want you SO badly, Ana… But I think you deserve better. You deserve better than this…." He said, and cupped her face with his right hand." I never take you out. I haven't introduced you to my parents yet, or my siblings. I feel like I'm just using you to make me feel better… and that's wrong."

At this point, Ana couldn't take it anymore. While tears rolled down her cheeks, she shouted. " You don't get to decide what I deserve, Christian Grey! It's my choice… my life. And I want you! Don't you get it?! I want you and only you. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!"

Ana couldn't believe this was happening. She let her tears flow, while avoiding Christian's gaze.

He observed her and shook his head. Why does Ana want him? She deserved things he couldn't give. But she was right. If she wanted him, who was he to deny her that? Christian wanted her too.

As a sigh escaped his lips, he brushed a lock from her gorgeous face.

"Okay, Ana. You are right. But please let me do this the right way?" he asked.

She looked up at him and asked." What's the right way, Christian?"

He wiped away the tears from her face in response." It's a surprise. Can you come to my place tomorrow evening around 7:30? You can dress up, if you want."

Ana furrowed her brows, and locked eyes with him." Okay, but what are you planning, Christian?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he teased, and then winked at her.

* * *

 **Note: So... what is he planning? Maybe introducing her to his family? Or something else?**

 **Any ideas? Let me know.**

 **OK, this has become a 4-part short story. Hehe.**

Hmmm... Thank you so much for reading my work and the wonderful reviews. :)

Till part 3.

xoxo,

J


End file.
